deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Die A Hero... or Live To See Yourself Become A Villain! Superman (Injustice) vs Deadpool (Killology)
Ah superheroes. With the genre being almost everywhere from successful films, TV shows and in your own lunchboxes, who doesn't love superheroes? Either it be you goody-two shoes who wants to help out with his or her superpowers, or the gritty, dark but wisecracking anti-hero bending the law for the good of others, superheroes are our version of old mythology. People with fantastic powers or feats that makes us awe, entertained and inspired. But what happens when our beloved superheroes.... become evil? (GASP!!!). Comic books consist of an infinite number of universes (multiverses?) that somewhere down that endless stream of creation, lies that opposite maniacal side to your favorite men of tights. So today will be putting two of the most infamous evil versions of our superheroes to a battle to the death! Superman (Injustice): The Man of Steel turned totalitarian overlord after the loss of his world! vs Deadpool (Killogy): The Merc with a Mouth who's on an endless bloody rampage after finding that they are all just fictional characters! WHO IS DEADLIEST??!! Superman (Injustice) Superman (Injustice) is an alternate version of Superman who became the ruler of Earth after the death of his wife, unborn child and city, which led him to take control over the planet and eradicate violence. With birth name Kal-El and adopted name Clark Kent, he is the brutal High Councilor, leader of the Regime. Originally, he was Earth's premiere superhero, but the death of his beloved wife Lois Lane and the destruction of Metropolis caused him to become a supervillain and subjugate those he once swore to protect. The exact details of his early superhero career are unknown but it is safe to assume they are the same as his New Earth counterpart. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Kryptonian physiology under the solar system's yellow sun gives Superman (Injustice) various abilities that is not that far from the OG Superman: Offensive Powers= * Heat Vision: Superman can fire beam of intense heat that can incinerate enemies and blast through almost anything. * Super-Breath: With a powerful huff, Superman can blow winds as powerful as a hurricane. He's also capable of creating chilling winds to freeze enemies. * Kryptonian Physicality: Absorbing yellow sun grants Superman strength, speed, durability and stamina far beyond that of an average human. He is powerful enough to go fist-to-fist with other superpowered beings like Wonder Woman, Shazam, Captain Atom and General Zod. He can lift heavy objects to use as weapons or basically just beat the shit out of everyone. He boasted that he is faster than thought, taking out Green Lanterns or killing all parademons who invaded Earth in a flash. Not only that, but he's taken hits from other powerful beings like Doomsday and multiple Green Lanterns and survived. He is strong enough to lift Atlantis and transport it to a desert (although he needed the help of Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shazam to do this). Hell, he's powerful enough to smash Sinestro into the moon which cracked it. * Flight: The Earth's low gravity, and a Kryptonian's ability to control graviton particles through the yellow sun, allows Superman to fly. |-|Miscellaneous= * Enhanced Senses: Superman is capable of processing information far faster than a human, or other alien species. For one thing, he's able to hear sound in SPACE! * Various Visions: Superman's eyes are gifted by the yellow sun with an array of visual abilities, such as telescopic, microscopic, X-Ray, electromagnetic and infrared vision. He can see through the dark or smoke without any problem. |-|Weapons= * Phantom Zone Projector: ALthoughe he only used it once, he did use it with gusto to trap the whole Teen Titans in the Phantom Zone. |-|Weaknesses= * Traditional Kryptonian Weaknesses: He can be harmed or weakened by kryptonite, red sunlight and magic. * Reduced Powers Compared to Classic Superman: Yeah people might debate me about this, but Superman from Injustice is inferior compared to the Superman we've known and love. He's been taken down by much weaker foes in his universe, such as when an enhanced Alfred Pennyworth manage to knock him out and broke his nose with a headbutt. Deadpool (Killogy) Deadpool (Killogy) is an alternate version of Deadpool from Earth-12101 who went insane and started a killing spree after finally seeing the truth: that they are all just fictional characters created to entertain other worlds. It all started when Professor X and Psychoman tried to cure his insanity which accidentally led to the erasure of the two voices/narration boxes in Deadpool's head which kept him sane. The loss of his narration boxes led to the ascension of a red narration box, a symbol of Deadpool's uncontrollable rage and monstrosity. The red narration box told Deadpool that they are all fictional characters doomed to eternal torment for entertainment, and since Deadpool is the only one aware of this, it is his duty to put all fictional characters out of their misery. Deadpool set out on destroying his own universe, other multiverses, literary inspirations and even other Deadpools. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Deadpool from Earth-12101 has all the standard powers that the original DP has with some new and neat stuffs. Offensive Powers= * Healing Factor: Deadpool's signature healing factor allows him to almost heal from anything instantaneously. The guy has taken alot of punishment, from being wrecked by Spiderman and Wolverine, burned by the Human Torch, to literally being ripped apart by the Hulk. He can regrow limbs and his own head in mere seconds. * Superhuman Physicality: The Deadpool in this universe has done things that the OG DP could only dream off. Not only is he stronger, faster and more durable than an average human, but he's able to tango against Spiderman and Wolverine easily, the Fantasic Force and X-Men, and even react to the mjolnir thrown at him by Thor (which is fast enough to quickly travel to other worlds). |-|Miscellaneous= * Cosmic Awareness: Deadpool is not only aware that he is a fictional character, his head contains an infinite amount of information about other worlds and universes, including origin stories and ways on how to kill them. Heck, he even knew the existence of "anime". But the greatest thing, was that he knew (and threatened) the people who is creating his story, as well as the people reading it (in...clu...ding... YOU!) * Enhanced Senses: This is tied to his cosmic awareness, since Deadpool can virtually see things that are otherwise cannot be seen (like the Watcher and the comic book writers). * Unpredictability and Psychic Protection: He's able to survive and even use Professor X's mental powers to kill him, as well as wreck the Taskmaster when he tried to copy Deadpool. |-|Weapons= * Anti-Healing Weapons: Easy to say, the Deadpool in this universe has a ton of hax. He has weapons that can negate durability, nullify healing factor, and harm otherwise powerful characters like Wolverine, Thor, Watcher, Ghost Rider and Sentry. This included pistols, rifles, explosives, and energy weapons as well as a carbonadium sword. * Teleportation Devices: The second most prominent tool in Deadpool's arsenal. He's able to teleport during combat, as well as quickly transfer himself to other places and even universes (either through a teleporting watch, H.G. Well's Time Machine, or Dr. Strange's Nexus of All Realities). * Weapons He Stole From Other Heroes: This include a high-tier taser from the Fantastic Four that he used to kill and immobolize Watcher and Pym Particles which he used to kill Thor and the Avengers. |-|Weaknesses= * Inattentiveness: Deadpool's biggest weakness in this universe, which his narration box even pointed out. He can be distracted or be inattentive at times, which can be used to the advantage of some of his enemies. Both Hua Mulan and Sherlock Holmes (both normal-ass people) have used it to dominate Deadpool in combat. * Human Body: Even with his healing factor, Deadpool is still made up of flesh and bone. He can still be wounded, ripped apart and damaged like any other human. X-Factors Intelligence and Mental Health Both characters have been broken and traumatized beyond repair, but still retain that cunning needed in a fight. Superman is a natural born tactician, able to wage a successful war against Batman, the Green Lanter Corps, and even the Olympian Gods. Deadpool on the other hand, killed his own universe in the most creative ways possible. Hell, he even concocted a (kinda bullshit) plan to kill cosmic beings such as Silver Surfer, Galactus and Thanos. Bloodthirst These two characters are, in a lack of a better term, bonkers. Superman took over the world, made himself the leader, and did basically anything that he wanted, like putting Atlantis in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Deadpool is more psychopathic though since the merc basically killed everyone without any remorse or compassion, even finding time to wit as people he targetted suffered. Experience A bit difficult to determine though, as both fought a wide array of enemies in their lifetime. Not only did Superman fought every "god among us" in his universe, but he even had to fight his own self. Deadpool literally murdered his entire univere and other universes, as well as characters from other fiction. Notes * Seeing both characters and what they can do, the most possible scenario will be Deadpool heading over to Superman's univere to cause mayhem. To make things fair adn more accurate to each character, Deadpool will be given some preparation for his invasion (probably a week of prep), while Superman will have no knowledge and will be on the defensive. * Battle will take place in the ruins of Metropolis. Superman will not have the Justice League or other superheroes at his side, nor will Deadpool has his army of robots, super villains and other evil Deadpools to assist him. * Not minding what I wrote above concering this as a "battle to the death", this matchup doesn't have to end in death. Whoever can capture or apprehend each other first can be declared the winner. * Credit goes to the DC and Marvel Wiki, as well as the Reddit Respect Threads, for some of the info used in this battle. Category:Blog posts